Batman: Gotham Adventures
Batman: Gotham Adventures completely re-imagines Bruce Wayne, turning him into a teenager when he becomes Batman. Cast Main characters * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Rino Romano) * Katrina Armstrong (Rachel Bloom ) * Commissioner James Gordon (Kurtwood Smith) * Luke Fox (Gaius Charles) * Cash Tankenson (Joshua LeBar) * Alfred Pennyworth (Alistair Duncan) * Tatsu Yamushiro/Katana(Sumalee Montano) Supporting characters * Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) Minor characters * Ellen Yin(Ming-ya) * Clark Kent/Superman (Yuri Lowenthal) Villains * Jack White/Joker (Mark Hamil) * Tom Kenny as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Black Mask(James Remar) * Blockbuster/Ronald Desmond * Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries (Tom Clancy) * Two-Face/Harvey Dent (Robin Atkin Downes) * William Dent (John Glover) * Sofia Falcone/Huntress (Crystal Reed) * Carmine Falcone (Alex Rocco) Episodes Season One 1."Call of The Cobblepot"-'''Bruce Wayne attempts to start up a new career as the superhero Batman, but it's clear Alfred doesn't trust him not to get himself killed as he hires asks his god-daughter Tatsu Yamushiro to move in with them. Bruce tries to not let this get to him as he goes out for his first night as the protector of Gotham while trying to forget that the next day is school. Bruce encounters a group of thieves called the Kabuki Twins and they manage to escape. As Alfred stitches Bruce up, he reminds him of the teen party he is hosting for everyone at school. During the party, Bruce meets Oswald Cobblepot, the new kid. Alfred tells Bruce of his distaste for the Cobblepots since Alfred's grandfather worked for the Cobblepots but was fired, giving him a hatred for the Penguin, especially since this Cobblepot was as obnoxious as his ancestors. Cobblepot is forced to leave for his ride behavior and Bruce later discovers he is behind the recent thefts due to training birds. Alfred goes to Cobblepot Manor to retrieve a tray stolen by Cobblepot only to accidentally discover the stolen loot. Bruce suits up and goes there without Tatsu where he manages to save Alfred and defeat Cobblepot as well as the Kabuki Twins, leaving them for the police. Alfred tells Bruce that Lucius Fox's son Luke will be attending Gotham High, the school Bruce is attending. 2."Battle of The Bats"-'While pursuing Batman, Commissioner Gordon and his partner Ellen Yin find themselves drawn to Wayne Industries by a flock of bats. The pair quickly learn that they are connected to a project being worked upon by a scientist named Dr. Langstrom, who claims to Fox that his work is to help cure those who are deaf. In reality, Langstrom, obsessed with the Batman, is actually developing a serum to make himself into a giant beast called "Man-Bat" that needs to feed on animal blood. With Man-Bat out of control, Batman must stop him before he changes from animals to humans for sustenance. Meanwhile, Bruce starts his first day at school where he is harassed at school by football star Cash Tankenson. During the fight with Langstorm, who kidnaps Fox, Batman is pursued by Floyd Lawton, Ben Turner, and Ronald Desmond through helicopter, who have been contracted by Black Mask and Chief Redhorn to eliminate Batman under orders from the mysterious Big-Man, who wants him gone. After curing Langstorm and saving Fox, Bruce starts to adjust to high school when Luke, who is also a football star, stuffs Cash in his own locker. 3.'"Lady Shiva"-'Bruce takes down a group of criminals who where stealing some chemicals from a plant. However, while being interogated, all of them men are killed by a woman in shadows who hits them with poisonous darts. Gordon and Yin after her, but she gets away. Alfred uses his MI5 connections tin find out the woman is Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva speaks with the Big-Man. The Big-Man is pleased Shiva took out the men, as he knew they would talk, but he has a new job for her: kill Luke. The next day at school, Luke tries to convince Bruce to try out for the football team until Shiva herself shows up. Bruce saves Luke's life before the both run off in seperate directions. Bruce suits up and fights Shiva, actually managing to defeat her. She manages to escape, throwing a shuriken at Bruce, landing it in his shoulder. Alfred then stitches Bruce back together. After this, Shiva reveals to the Big-Man she has grown an obsession with Batman and wants to focus on fighting him until either he kills her or she kills him. The Big-Man agrees to it and suggests he goes after Luke again. Shiva goes to kill Luke at the Fox Mansion only for Batman to intervene. Batman manages to knock out Shiva and Luke becomes shocked to realize Bruce is Batman. Shiva is then arrested by Gordon and Bruce vows to find out who the Big-Man while Luke is shaken by what he just saw. 4. '"Rats"-'Tamara Fox, who feels she has been ignored and let down by Cash once too often, begins receiving roses from a secret admirer. When she is abducted by the mystery man, a boy named Patrick Fitz who lives in the sewers because of his rat-like appearance. Luke meanwhile is conflicted since he knows that Bruce is doing good but at the same time, is a vigilante. Fox and Pennyworth try to convince Luke that Bruce is best for Gotham. When Tamara is discovered missing, Fox assaults Cash in anger but Luke calms him down and Cash denies knowing where Tamara is. Bruce learns what happens and goes searching for Tamara as Batman. Meanwhile, Fitz shows Tamara his habitat and hobbies. Unimpressed, she tries to trick Patrick into taking her to the surface for some Chili. Patrick doesn't want to risk losing her, so he goes by himself. He barges into Rhino's Chili and is spotted by Batman, who then overheard him mentioning Tiffany. Patrick returns to his place just on time to save Tamara from being attacked by a pack of rats. Tamara grows impatient with her captivity. Patrick mistakes her frustration for mockery and sets his rats on her, at which Batman steps in and fights off the rodent army. In the brawl, a burning hockey stick makes contact with dumped toxic waste, blowing everything up and likely killing Patrick as well, though no body is found. Tamara is traumatized by her encounter with Patrick and refuses to see Cash again when Cash tries to comfort her. Luke thanks Bruce for saving his sister and tells him that he has gained an appreciation for both him as well as the Batman. 5.'"Metamorphosis"-'After responding to a break-in at the chemical labs at Stagg Enterprises, Batman rescues a security guard named Rex Mason who had been exposed to a weaponized toxic gas known as "Project Metamorpho." Soon, Rex begins to mutate and gains the ability to manipulate the elements of his own body. Terrified and unable to control his new abilities, Rex becomes a fugitive. Realizing that this metamorphosis is slowly killing Rex, Batman sets out to find a cure. But Rex is only concerned about one thing: Sapphire Stagg (the woman he loves) and he would risk all of Gotham to be with her. Batman then discover Sapphire Stagg's father Simon Stagg, is responsible for Mason's transformation. Simon later deleted the security footage of his sabotage, but this was discovered by Batman. Batman informed Mason of the incident, and forced Simon to cooperate in luring Mason into position so Batman could attempt to cure Mason. Upon the cure's failure, Simon attempted to pin the blame on Batman, but Batman revealed that he secured the deleted footage, exposing his treachery to a devastated Sapphire and the G.C.P.D. Meanwhile, becoming impressed by the encounter with Metamorpho, the Big-Man sends Black Mask to a man named William Dent, the Chief Operation Officers and offers him test subjects for his more questionable experiments in order to create supervillains to eliminate the Batman. Dent happily accepts. 6.'"Night of The Huntress"-'F.B.I. agent Victor Sage comes to Gotham from Washington to inform Gordon how the federal court is releasing Carmine Falcone from prison and tells him his belief that Falcone will try to take back his empire from the Big-Man, however, Gordon arrogantly dismisses Falcone as a threat and wants to focus on Batman. Bruce learns from Fox that William is holding a secret auction at Wayne Enterprises where mobsters (Sofia Falcone representing her father, Black Mask representing the Big-Man, and Jack White the owner of Ace Chemicals representing himself) are bidding for the specs of sub-thermal armor. White wins the specs which is why Black Mask and Sofia, as the Huntress, goes after him. Batman, with help from the mercenary Bane who was sent by an unknown individual, destroys the specs. Bane then turns against Batman only for Sage and the F.B.I. to be able to subdue him with tear gas that Sofia used on them earlier. However, it is revealed that the specs sold to White were fake and that William has swindled him out five hundred million dollars. William then makes plans to either resell the merchandise or use it for personal gain. 7.'"Man of Steel (Part-One)"-'After the incident from last night, Bruce begins to suspect that his family's company might not only be responsible for the decline of Gotham City and corruption within. Bruce and Luke meet, a strange kid from Smallville, Kansas, at a Wayne Corp sponsored conference of college journalists. Luke convinces Bruce to hire Clark to find out who the Big-Man is which Bruce agrees to. Clark is visited by the Batman who asks him to and Clark agrees under the condition she can get an interview with him afterwards, to which Batman agrees under some conditions. Clark begins searching for clues to who the Big-Man could be. During Clark's investigation, several thugs try to kill him since the Big-Man has a distaste for those who ask questions. Clark begins to panic and lets loose a large of blast of energy from his eyes, killing all of the thugs and Batman is forced to dodge the energy beams when they start firing at different angles after Clark covers his eyes. Freaking out, Clark then flies away leaving Bruce to be confused. Bruce has dismissed Clark at first as a nice kid from the sticks and now realizes that something is odd about this farm boy. 8.'"Man of Steel (Part-Two)"-'''Using a Wayne Corp satellite to track flight patterns, Bruce manages to find Clark, who is confused what he just did. Meanwhile, the Big-Man orders William Dent and his lieutenant Black Mask to have Dr. Victor Fries experiment on Ronald Desmond, who was bailed out of prison after his fight with Batman. Dent has Fries make Desmond drink a strange formula, causing his eyes to turn green and for him to make a low pitched roar. Luke and Alfred reveal to Bruce that Clark can freeze things with his breath and a lot more. They then see a news report on a hulking beast tearing apart the city. Batman and Clark go there and discover the beat is Ronald Desmond, who is going by the name Blockbuster and is apparently much stronger than both Batman and Clark. Blockbuster wants revenge on Batman for sending to jail and fights them. Batman and Clark manage to defeat them and when Desmond is arrested, he immediately dies due to the strange formula he drank increasing his heart rate at an abnormal rate. Before he dies, he tells Bruce who the Big-Man is due to having overheard William's slip of the tongue earlier: Steven Mandragora. Clark decides to go back to Smallville to confide in his parents Jonathan and Martha Kent what happened and they wish each other good luck for they part ways. Batman goes to confront Mandragora at his penthouse. Mandragora manages to best Batman in combat with his super strength and offers the vigilante money to come work for him. Batman refuses and Mandraogra calls the police claiming that Batman was breaking and entering. The police try to arrest Mandragora only for Batman to escape through the window after throwing a chair to smash its glass. Category:Animated